Velnakin World Song Contest 21
"Wings" | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. | host = Channel One | venue = Dynamo Stadium Vladivostok, Russia | entries = 41 | debut = None | return = | | | }} | withdraw = | | | | | | | | }} | null = None | opening = "7 tsifr" by Sergey Lazarev | map = }}The Velnakin World Song Contest took its 21st edition for the first time in Vladivostok, Russia following Sergey Lazarev's victory in the 20th edition. The 21st edition consisted in two semifinals and a Grand Final, all presented by Jason Gamboa (head of russian delegation). Forty one countries participated in the contest with any debuts but with Bulgaria, Chile, Portugal and Switzerland returning, however six countries from the last edition decided to withdraw do to several reasons. At the end of the voting Australia won the contest for the second time, with Delta Goodrem's song "Wings". Australia became the third country winning two times Velnakin WSC (with Germany and Mexico), taking Spain the second place and Mexico third. A curious thing is that we saw the same top 3 in Velnakin WSC 17 in Portugal. The 21st edition also saw the best ever result for Israel, who reached 4th place being the first time that this country was in the Grand Final Host and Design City }}According to the rules last winner has the right to host Velnakin WSC next edition as long as the player follow the "hosting rules". According to this Jason Gamboa (head of russian delegation) decided to host and choosed Vladivostok as the city wich will held Velnakin WSC. Vladivostok (Russian: Владивосто́к, literally ruler of the East) is a city and the administrative center of Primorsky Krai, Russia, located at the head of the Golden Horn Bay, not far from Russia's borders with China and North Korea. The population of the city as of the 2010 Census was 592,034, down from 594,701 recorded in the 2002 Census. The city is the home port of the Russian Pacific Fleet and the largest Russian port on the Pacific Ocean. The name Vladivostok loosely translates from Russian as "the ruler of the East"—a name similar to Vladikavkaz which means "the ruler of the Caucasus". In Chinese, the place where the city is situated nowadays was known since the Qing Dynasty as Hǎishēnwǎi (海參崴, meaning "sea cucumber bay"). In modern-day China, it is known by the transliteration Fúlādíwòsītuōkè (符拉迪沃斯托克), although its historical Chinese name of the place where the city was situated Hǎishēnwǎi is still often used. The Japanese name of the city is Urajiosutoku (ウラジオストク; a rough transliteration of the Russian originally written in Kanji as 浦塩斯徳 and often shortened to Urajio; ウラジオ; 浦塩). In Korean, the name is transliterated as Beulladiboseutok (블라디보스토크) in South Korea, Ullajibosŭttokhŭ (울라지보스또크) in North Korea, and Beullajiboseu-ttokeu (블라지보스또크) by Koreans in China. Presenter The presenter for the 21th edition was the head of russian delegation Jason Gamboa making all the required videos to host, this fact made Jason one of the best presenters and hosts that Velnakin had had. Graphic design Our graphic designer Edward Williams used this time the "stars-vectors" theme, making a musical note made it by vectors. Using the colors: pink, purple and white. Slogan "Follow the stars" was the slogan from this edition with the main meaning of following your dreams and goals. Venue Central Dynamo Stadium was built in 1928 and was able to hold 36,540 people. It was the home ground for Dynamo Moscow. Unlike other sports venues in the Soviet Union, this carried special name of Central to denote its importance. Until the construction of the Central Lenin Stadium in 1956, the Central Dynamo Stadium was the central sports facility in Moscow. The stadium was one of the venues of the football tournament of the 1980 Summer Olympics. A new stadium will be built in preparation for the 2018 FIFA World Cup and will be named VTB Arena. Dynamo Stadium, designed by the architects Arkadiy Langman (ru) and Lazar Cherikover (ru), dates from 1928. In 1938 the Dinamo station of the Moscow Metro opened nearby. An athletics track circles the football field, but is no longer in use. A monument to Lev Yashin (1929-1990) stands at the stadium's north entrance and VIP boxes are positioned above the entrances to the north and south stands. In 2008 the stadium celebrated its 80-year anniversary. Michael Jackson brought his HIStory World Tour to Dynamo Stadium in 1996 and Deep Purple performed there the same year. Dynamo Stadium closed for demolition in 2008, with the farewell match played on November 22, 2008. The stadium's main tenant, FC Dynamo Moscow, moved to Arena Khimki, a stadium in the Moscow suburb of Khimki. Participants Returning artists Semifinal 1 18 countries took part in the first semi-final. The top ten from this semifinal will qualify for the Grand Final. Costa Rica, Georgia and Russia voted in this semifinal. Semifinal 2 18 countries took part in the first semi-final. The top ten from this semifinal will qualify for the Grand Final. Albania, Norway and Russia voted in this semifinal. Final Scoreboard Semifinal 1 12 points Semifinal 2 12 points Final 12 points Other countries International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons Category:Velnakin World Song Contest by edition